SC-2010
The SC-2010 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Heroes. The weapon has low damage compared to other assault rifles, but it is compensated with very low recoil and long range. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The SC-2010 can commonly be found on Federation soldiers. It is the starting weapon in "Struck Down" and "Birds of Prey" for Logan Walker. In "Federation Day," it can be quite commonly obtained from enemies dropping it upon their death. When the play rappels down to the balcony and kills the two Federation soldiers on it, they will drop SC-2010s. Multiplayer The SC-2010 is a default assault rifle that has very low recoil, moderate damage, moderate range, and a high rate of fire. Statistically, this weapon behaves very similarly to the ACR and ACR 6.8 of previous games. It has the lowest recoil out of any assault rifle while still maintaining a respectable damage profile. The extremely low recoil means the foregrip attachment is not as useful on this weapon as on other assault rifles, often freeing up space for another attachment. The SC-2010 is best used in close and mid-range engagements where its low recoil and high rate of fire will be an advantage. Though accurate at long distances, its low damage means it will require five shots to kill at extreme ranges, making it less effective than other weapons in its class. Due to the lower recoil and nice range it possesses, Focus can considerably aid this weapon when engaging at longer ranges. Despite its description stating it has a longer range, it is outclassed by three weapons at range: The SA-805, the AK-12, and the Remington R5. This is also enforced by the SC-2010's low damage at this range, making the SC-2010 struggle compared to the other weapons. However, these extreme ranges are rarely found, which makes the SC-2010 excel at medium ranges compared to the other weapons, barring the rare SA-805. Because this weapon is unlocked by default at all times, it gains an instant advantage over its competitors. Thanks to the range and comfortable rate of fire, this weapon can be used well in Hardcore game modes, where the lower damage won't be a factor of concern. However, at longer ranges, it'll need more than one bullet to kill. As well, it can't kill players in one shot who have a Ballistic Vest. Due to this, it won't be as powerful as other weapons, such as the ones mentioned above. Due to a mistake, the March 4th update caused the Maniac pointstreak to equip an SC-2010 instead of its usual Combat Knife. Extinction It also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $1500. It is semi-automatic rather than fully-automatic, and only has a 24 round magazine. It has a low rate of fire and moderate damage, and is quite an inexpensive and useful weapon for clearing out early hives, but it is a poor choice once the player reaches the first barrier hive. It is located at the lookout in the mountains, where the Turret is. The Burst Fire attachment can be of use on this weapon, as it has exactly eight three-round bursts to fire, compared to the MR-28 getting six two-round bursts. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire Gallery SC-2010 CoDG.png|The SC-2010 in first-person SC-2010 iron sights CoDG.png|The SC-2010's iron sights SC-2010 reloading CoDG.png|Reloading SC-2010 model CoDG.png|The SC-2010's model Trivia *In the reloading animation, the player manually removes the magazine before inserting the new one. When Sleight of Hand is equipped, the player uses the new magazine to quickly tap off the old magazine before it is inserted. *The SC-2010's serial number is 40074528 *Dec 4, 1984 is written on the gun in blue. *"FAL CAL. 7.62x51 MM''' NATO'''" is engraved on the SC-2010's receiver. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Assault Rifles